Bonds of Promise
by Convallarie
Summary: Di sebuah ruangan yang temaram, di bawah pancaran sinar mentari senja. Dua orang insan berbagi rasa untuk terakhir kalinya dalam sebuah kecupan. Merdunya suara isak tangis menjadi saksi sebuah janji yang tak akan bisa ditepati. Hanya terikrar dalam harapan yang tak terungkap.


_"Aku akan mengingatmu. Aku berjanji!"_

 _Di sebuah ruangan yang temaram, di bawah pancaran sinar mentari senja. Dua orang insan berbagi rasa untuk terakhir kalinya dalam sebuah kecupan. Merdunya suara isak tangis menjadi saksi sebuah janji yang tak akan bisa ditepati. Hanya terikrar dalam harapan yang tak terungkap._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Yamada-kun to 7-nin No Majo** © Miki Yoshikawa

 **Bonds of Promise** © Convallarie

 **Warning :**

typo's, possibility ooc

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, menggantikan redupnya ruangan itu dengan cahaya yang bersinar lembut. Kehangatan menyeruak menggantikan dinginnya udara malam yang sunyi. Leona membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang manik berwarna _ruby_. Untuk ke sekian kali, ia terjaga dari mimpi buruk yang selalu membuatnya gelisah tiap kali ia memejamkan mata. Mimpi abadi yang akan terus menghantuinya; mengingatkan tragedi yang membuatnya hancur selama tahun-tahun terakhirnya di SMA.

Gadis berambut silver panjang menjuntai itu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dengan hanya berbalutkan kemaja putih yang dipakai asal, ia berjalan menghampiri jendela. Membuka lebar gorden sehingga sang mentari dapat memancarkan sinarnya ke ruangan gelap itu sepenuhnya. Pada kaca jendela yang dingin berembun itu, Leona menempelkan jemarinya. Selama beberapa saat matanya menerawang jauh pada cakrawala.

"Akankah ini terus berlanjut?"

Sebuah bisikan meluncur keluar dari bibir tipis ranumnya bagai hembusan angin. Menyiratkan harapan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dalam sebuah frasa. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, menciptakan curva tipis membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Ia berjalan menjauhi jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Menuntun langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Mengabaikan gaun indah berwarna putih yang terpajang di sudut ruangan. Gaun yang akan menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya dua insan dalam sebuah ikatan cinta yang abadi.

.

* * *

.

"Keinginanku untuk menjadi ketua OSIS, itu karena Leona."

Senang, harusnya itulah yang Leona rasakan tatkala Yamazaki mengungkapkan alasannya untuk menjadi ketua OSIS adalah dirinya di depan Saionji Rika. Bagaimanapun, hal itu mengartikan bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang spesial bagi Yamazaki.

Namun situasinya berkata lain. Sejak awal, Leona sudah memiliki firasat bahwa Rika menaruh rasa pada rekan satu klubnya itu. Bahkan, sejak bergabungnya Rika di klub supernatural, gadis yang memiliki selera berpakaian agak nyentrik itu kerap kali mencoba untuk menjauhkannya dari Yamazaki secara terang-terangan.

Maka, sudah diketahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Rika berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Leona dan Yamazaki. Meski hanya sekilas, Leona dapat melihat bahwa gadis berambut senja itu berlari sambil menangis. Parahnya, Yamazaki sungguh sangatlah tidak peka. Makhluk bebal satu itu benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menyakiti hati seorang gadis.

Sejak saat itu, Rika tidak pernah datang lagi ke klub. Kalau saja Leona tahu bahwa hal itu adalah insiden pemicu terjadinya bencana yang akan menimpa dirinya dan Yamazaki ke depannya, ia akan meminta si cowok berkacamata itu untuk mengejar Rika pada saat itu. Mungkin saja dengan begitu ceritanya akan berbeda. Ia dan Yamazaki tidak harus berpisah dengan cara yang begitu tragis.

Sangat tragis hingga dengan mengingatnya saja membuat hati Leona terasa hancur menjadi serpihan kecil. Ketakutan terbesarnya, dilupakan oleh Yamazaki karena pengaruh kekuatan sang penyihir ketujuh telah membuatnya menerjunkan diri dalam pekatnya lubang keputusasaan.

Leona bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah. Ia dihantui rasa takut akan kehilangan ingatannya. Bagaimanapun, Yamazaki sudah menyelamatkannya. Pasti pemuda itu tidak ingin mereka berdua kehilangan memori kenangan berharga yang telah mereka berdua buat selama ini. Meskipun salah satu dari mereka tidak dapat mengingatnya, setidaknya seorang dari mereka tetap menjaga kenangan berharga itu. Begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Meski begitu, tidak ada hari tanpa Leona menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas insiden yang menimpa Yamazaki. Haruma Yamazaki yang ia kenal sudah tidak ada lagi. Eksistensinya telah digantikan oleh sosok Haruma Yamazaki sang ketua OSIS berhati dingin dan bersifat licik. Mengetahuinya saja sudah membuat hatinya teriris. Apalagi kalau ia harus berhadapan dengan Yamazaki yang telah berubah secara langsung. Mungkin saja ia akan benar-benar kehilangan hatinya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain melihat orang yang dicintai berubah menjadi sosok yang lain dan melupakan diri kita. Karena Leona Miyamura mencintai Haruma Yamazaki adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Andai saja dirinya memiliki kemampuan sebagai seorang ketua klub yang baik. Semuanya tidak harus berakhir seperti ini. Klub tidak akan terancam dibubarkan dan Yamazaki tidak akan memiliki alasan lagi untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak perlu mengetahui siapa penyihir ketujuh. Mereka tidak akan meminta para penyihir untuk mengabulkan permohonan agar klub tidak dibubarkan.

Bagaimanapun, kayu telah menjadi arang. Semuanya yang terjadi tidak akan bisa diulang kembali. Tidak seperti _game_ , kehidupan nyata tidak memiliki tombol _reset._ Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menerima semuanya meskipun tak ingin.

.

* * *

.

"Oho? Lihat, siapa yang masih saja asik melamun di hari pernikahannya."

Seorang pria berambut hijau gelap dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kosen pintu sebuah kamar. Kedua lengannya terlipat menyilang di dada dengan senyuman terukir manis di bibir. Sedangkan di balik bingkai kacamatanya, sepasang manik _aquamarine_ menatap sosok serba putih bak putri salju yang berdiri sambil menempelkan jemari tangan kirinya ke jendela.

Wanita bergaun putih itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Rambut silvernya yang panjang disanggul sedemikian rupa dengan beberapa hiasan _hairpin_. Wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik semakin bersinar dengan sedikit polesan _makeup_ natural. Manik _ruby_ miliknya tampak secerah langit di luar sana. Tidak dapat dihindari lagi decakan kagum yang meluncur keluar dari mulut sang pria ketika mendapati pemandangan seindah itu.

"Haruma, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Pria bernama lengkap Haruma Yamazaki itu melebarkan senyumannya. Perlahan, ia menuntun langkah kakinya menuju sang tuan putri yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi miliknya. "Apa salah menemui calon istriku sebelum acara pemberkatan?"

Helaan napas meluncur melewati bibir ranum sang wanita, "Ternyata kau orang bisa jadi kurang sabaran, ya?"

Bukannya membalas dengan perkataan, Yamazaki malah terkekeh kecil. "Jadi, apa yang membuat Tuan Putri Leona melamun?" Tanyanya seraya menarik tubuh ramping berbalut gaun pengantin itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja hal itu menuai protes dari yang bersangkutan.

"Haruma, lepaskan aku!" Desis Leona jengkel. Sedangkan tangannya berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan lengan Yamazaki yang mengunci dirinya. Meski begitu, wajah anak tertua dari keluarga Miyamura itu telah bersemu.

Sebuah seringaian tersungging di wajah pria berambut hijau tua itu. Dilihat dari segi manapun sepertinya tidak sedikitpun ada niatan darinya untuk melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Leona. "Jadi, mimpi itu lagi kah yang membuat calon istriku ini melamun, eh?"

Seperti sebuah mesin yang baru saja diberi password untuk berhenti bekerja, Leona tidak lagi memberontak. Membuat Yamazaki—sang calon suami—tersenyum menang. "Hei, Leona. Aku akan pastikan mimpi itu tidak akan lagi menghantuimu. Karena, mulai saat ini aku akan terus berada di sisimu untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisah yang kau rasakan. Kau tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan hal yang sudah lama terjadi. Karena pada akhirnya, semuanya berakhir sebagaimana mestinya. Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku akan mengingatmu. Meskipun hal seperti itu terulang kembali, meskipun harus memakan waktu cukup lama, aku akan pastikan bahwa pada akhirnya aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Bagaimanapun, perasaan yang ada di hati kita masing-masing lebih kuat dibandingkan sebuah ingatan yang tersimpan di kepala."

Leona menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yamazaki yang masih melingkar di pinggulnya. Ia memejamkan mata dengan senyuman penuh kehangatan terlukis di bibir. Menikmati tiap detik kebersamaan mereka. "Ya, aku tahu."

 **END**

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yahalo! Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini.

Hohoho maaf nyampah. Tapi saya memang sedang menjalankan misi untuk nyampah di fandom kecil macam ini. Jadi, jangan heran kalau tiba-tiba ada nama saya di fandom pinggiran. /diusir

Karena meramaikan fandom kecil macem ini mempunyai kenikmatan tersendiri. Bukan, bukan berarti saya maso (apa hubungannya). Cuma rasanya damai dan tentram kalau berkeliaran di fandom macem ini. Nggak banyak drama yang bikin lelah juga.

Btw, pada ngerasa nggak sih kalau Yamazaki sama Leona ini soswit banget? Ketika tau ternyata masa lalunya mereka begitu, saya langsung jatuh hati. Mengabaikan indahnya hint-hint yang diberikan Miyamura x Yamada.

Semoga aja HaruLeo ini canon. Setidaknya ganti rugi Miyamada yang gak mungkin canon. /eh

Yah, Lagian saya juga masih ngeship straight sih ya kalau di fandom ini. Coba itu, saya suka banget liat kejar-kejaran punggung antara Nene sama Ushio. Ushio ngejar Nene, Nene ngejar Yamada. Terus saya juga seneng liat interaksi Nene sama Tamaki. Calon-calon hate-love relationship. Miyamura x Nancy juga calon-calon hate-love relationship. Eh tapi tingkah Jin yang "senpai notice me" ke Miyamura juga nggak kalah unyu. Mana sekarang penyihirnya jadi cowok semua. Saya nggak kebayang gimana jadinya nanti. /histeris

Oke, daripada saya kebanyakan ngerambling di author's note, mending saja sudahi saja.

Thanks buat yang udah baca, apalagi kalau meninggalkan jejak. Hehe

Oke, see you!

Sincerely,

Convallarie


End file.
